1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle comprising a shock-absorber and the improved technique of the shock-absorber.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a shock-absorber spanning between a body frame and a rear swing arm. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-83836, FIGS. 2 and 4.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4 of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-83836, a shock-absorber (24) (parenthetic numbers denote the reference numerals in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-83836; hereinafter the same shall apply) supporting a rear swing arm (23) is disposed behind an engine (17). And a reserve tank (24b) is provided above the shock-absorber (24). On the right side of the reserve tank (24b) in the width direction of a vehicle, there is provided an exhaust pipe (32) extending to the rear direction of the vehicle from an exhaust port (17f) of the engine (17).
The reserve tank (24b) is disposed in the vicinity of the exhaust pipe (32) through which the highly heated exhaust gas passes. In addition, a cylinder (24a) as the body portion of the shock-absorber (24) is disposed in front of the reserve tank (24b), and the front of the reserve tank (24b) is shielded by the cylinder (24a). Since the front of the reserve tank (24b) is shielded and heating elements such as the engine are disposed in the vicinity thereof, the temperature of the reserve tank (24b) tends to be easily raised.
Considering the operation of a shock-absorber, it is required that the temperature of the shock-absorber should be stable. Therefore, a technique capable of suppressing the rise in temperature of the shock-absorber is desired.